


The one that got away

by Rainbows_and_razorblades



Series: Rookie Blue ficlets [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BFF pitying the ex, Dov can actually keep his mouth shut, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feels, Gen, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Post-Break Up, Traci is a good bro, even if they don't acknowledge it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbows_and_razorblades/pseuds/Rainbows_and_razorblades
Summary: Pinterest prompts:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/199073246017434561/https://www.pinterest.com/pin/199073246017372766/ (altered slightly)
Relationships: Implied Andy McNally/Sam Swarek - Relationship, Past Andy McNally/Luke Callaghan
Series: Rookie Blue ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623895
Kudos: 5





	The one that got away

A/N:   
Post 2x7 “The One that Got Away”  
I gain nothing but amusement from anything recognizable, I am only playing with other peoples toys.  
Unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors or odd tense change.   
Kind of follows the previous chapter but I make no promises that anything that follows this will be in any form of chronological order, I will try to reference episodes or parts of episodes.

Pinterest prompts:  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/199073246017434561/ 

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/199073246017372766/ (altered slightly) 

Traci arrived at The Penny after everyone else, 'I hate paperwork' she thought as she scanned the room on her way to the bar. She sighed when she noticed Callaghan watching Andy across the bar. She situated herself against the bar next to him and motioned to the bartender for a drink. They sat there momentarily in silence, watching Andy, as she sat with Chris and Dov nursing her beer.   
“Look at her,” He said morosely “ she was so happy, and I destroyed her. She's always on the verge of tears, and I haven't seen her smile since...” He trailed off, gazing at her sadly “Tell her I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for hurting her.”  
“I will” her friend said “but for the record? You didn't destroy her. You're not that powerful.”  
Traci stayed leaned against the bar, letting her words sink in. Luke looked sharply over at her when they did. Traci made eye contact with him and took a deep breath.  
“I believe that when two people are in love with each other, you can see it in their eyes. The way they look at each other, it's all there. Their eyes are full of admiration, of attraction, of undying feelings for each other. Their eyes twinkle, their eyes are smiling. Even if they didn't say a word about it, there is this invisible thread connecting the two.”  
Her gaze shifted to the table Andy was at, as Sam walked up to Andy. The boys, smartly, sat quietly as Sam gently tilted her chin up to look at the bruising on her neck. From where Luke and Traci were they could see not a single word was spoken. A look of anguished guilt passed over Sam's face as Andy's eyes filled with tears. He inclined his head towards the door in askance, and she smiled softly and nodded. Sam tenderly caressed her cheek and then held out his hand. Andy took it, as she stood from the table, and presented him with a genuine smile. Sam dimpled at her, then looked down at her glass.  
Chris spoke up then“It's covered.”   
Andy hugged both Chris and Dov, while Sam nodded at them. She clasped his hand as her led her from the bar.


End file.
